This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In certain systems, such as mineral extraction systems, sealing rings (e.g., annular sealing rings) may be used to seal various components of the system and/or to block a flow of fluid into certain portions of the system. The configuration of these sealing rings can impact their sealing ability. Therefore, it would be desirable to improve the configuration of such sealing rings.